If these hills could talk 2 and See No Evil
by Degenerate X
Summary: Trailers for the newest H.S.M horror fic crossovers!
1. Chapter 1

"It was a battle they had fought..."

_Shows Troy and Axel swinging it out in te middle of the house._

_Shows Ryan and Bladez fighting in front of the camper._

_Shows Chad jumping and a shed exploding._

"...and won."

_Shows Troy tackiling Axel through the second story window._

_Show the camper crushing Bladez._

Destiny had pulled through.

_Shows Troy hugging Gabriella._

_Ryan looks at the locket with his and Sharpay's picture in it._

"But even then...fate had a twist..."

_Show the truck pulling up to reveal a city lying in ruins._

_Shows Troy and Ryan looking at each other._

_"We have to fight." Troy says. _

_GLH STUDIOS PRESENTS..._

_Shows Troy and a monster circling a rooftop of a building._

_"I am the very essence of evil." The monster says._

_"You don't even know what evil is." Troy says_

_Lighting stikes behind him._

_"Do you think we're the only survivors?" Ryan asks._

_"No, there are more, we need to round them up, we need to make a team, we have to stop these things." Troy says._

_Shows Ryan puching a monster in front of him and kicking one behind him._

_Show Troy choking one the same way Axel did him._

_(That super creppy air raid sirens from the Hills have eyes,Silent hill commercials starts playing)_

_"Sir we have a problem." A scientist says._

_"What?" A man is a genral suit ask._

_"715 has escaped, he's joining the rest of the monsters." The scientist says._

_"Holy mother of God." The general says._

_"Ok, here's what we're..." A man starts, but a loud bang cuts him off._

_Shows him walking down a dark flight of stairs._

_"Hello?" He says._

_"Hello?" He says again._

_Shows a hand about the size of a computer screen wrap around his face._

_Shows him flying through a door._

_Both Troy and Ryan jump up._

_"What in the hell?" Ryan asks._

_You see (from behind) a ten foot tall man standing in front of Troy and Ryan._

_Ryan rushes him and gets knocked down with one punch._

_Shows Troy and the monster staring each other down._

_(This is the part where the images flash by)_

_Troy flying through a window._

_Ryan in a room with tons of monsters in front of him._

_Troy standing in middle of the street, four monsters surrounding him._

_Ryan and Troy face to face(like their about to fight)._

_Lighting striking a rooftop and it catching on fire._

_Troy tackling a monster throgh a window._

_Ryan smashing a brick over a monsters face._

_Pauses..._

_Shows Troy looking freaked out_

_Shows Ryan looking freaked out_

_Shows Gabriella looking freaked out_

_Shows a grave plot on fire._

_Troy stands up and walks towards the fire._

_Shows a someone standing in the middle of the fire, about **CHAD'S** height..._

_End_

If these hills could talk 2:_ **Invasion**_

7.4.06


	2. Chapter 2

_GLH STUDIOS PRESENTS..._

_Sharpay sighs and says, "You know, if I was'nt failing english, I would'nt be here."_

_"Oh come on, were helping out the comunity." Gabriella says._

_"Yeah the comunity can help it's self, if we were'nt getting a free test grade for doing this, I'd be asleep." Chad says._

_Shows a bus pull up in front of an old decrepit hotel._

_Shows Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi and Jason getting out of the bus._

_"Good morning, I would like to thank you for volunteering to help restore the hotel, you will be spending the night, we will provide a sleeping area and food, both lunch and dinner." Says a woman._

_Shows two filthy fingers reach for someone's eye._

_"Well I guess this is worth it." Troy said sweeping._

_"I better pass after this." Jason says._

_Shows an eyes watching Sharpay mop a floor through a hole in the wall._

_"A whole night in here." Kelsi says, laying on a bed._

_"It smells like dust and mold." Taylor says._

_"Well I'm going to be with Zeke." Sharpay says, waking out of the room._

_"I can't belive I'm staying in this piece of crap." Chad says, kicking some trash away._

_"Well I'm not, I'm gonna go be with Kesi." Jason says, hopping up and walking out of the room._

_Shows Jason walikng down one hallway, he stops walking when elevator doors begin to open._

_"Kelsi?" He calls._

_Sharpay sees him from the end of another hallway, a hook shoots through his throat and drags him forward._

_She covers her mouth and begins to run, only to get lost._

_"Hello." She calls, tears streaming down her face._

_Shows her backing up in a pitch black room, she bumps into something, she turns around very slowly...IT'S THE WALL!_

_She sighs and turns around, a hand wraps around her throat and picks her up._

_Shows Gabriella reading a book._

_"Did you hear that?" She asks._

_"Here what?" Taylor asks, taking off her ipod._

_"It sounded like Sharpay...Sharpay screaming." She said._

_"Maybe we should go look for her." Kelsi says._

_Gabriella nods and they head out the door but Taylor stays._

_"Dude, Jason's been gone for like and hour now." Chad says._

_"Yeah, so?" Zeke asks._

_"He has the only cellphone." Chad says._

_"Damn it, sigh...let's go look for him." Troy says, closing his magazine and stading up._

_Shows Chad, Troy, and Zeke all walking down a hallway._

_"Guys."Ryan calls, just waking up._

_"Guys..." He says again._

_He stands up and walks out of the room._

_"Great now I'm lost, maybe this elevator can take me somewhere." He says, walking into it._

_He walks into a room which has tables with all kinds of jars full of blood and human eyes._

_"What the fu..." He starts, but a sledge hammer comes down on his head right behind him._

_Shows Gabriella and Kelsi walking along a dark hallway._

_A hooks drops in front of them and hooks someone..._

_(This is the part where the images flash by)_

_Shows Troy and Chad flying in to two different walls and Zeke getting kicked in the face..._

_Shows a hand rip through Taylors bed and cover her mouth..._

_Shows and axe beging swung at Troy's head..._

_Shows a flaming body go flying through a window..._

_Shows a hand grab Chad's throat and throw him onto a hook in a wall..._

_Shows a mouth, it opens to reveal and evil grin and rotten teeth..._

_Shows Troy with a gun pointed at someone..._

_On July 19..._

_Shows Chad flying through a glass window..._

_...Evil..._

_Shows a dirty pair of fingers reaching for Sharpays eye..._

_...Gets..._

_Shows Gabriella being choked..._

_Shows Troy being thrown over a table..._

_...RAW!_

_**SEE NO EVIL 2 - High School Takedown**_

_"Maybe...she's just playing a joke.." Gabriella whisperes to Kelsi..._

_Shows a body fall from the celing right in front of them..._

_**7.19.06**_


End file.
